


October writing prompts

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: A collection of short October themed stories





	1. Pumpkins and suits

Pumpkin carving and picking   
It was the first of October and robbie was already awake at 6am. He was in the shower singing different Halloween songs. He then got out and dressed in a pumpkin covered purple suit with a purple and orange tie. He went outside and met up with sportacus. "Robbie what are you wearing?" robbie smiled, "oh this? Its my October suit. I go pumpkin picking in it" sportacus looked rather shocked. "You pick pumpkins? I thought you hate sportscandy." robbie chuckled. "This is one i actually love. Its sweet enough for me to handle. Plus I love to carve them. It shows off my artistic abilities" sportacus and the kids went to pick pumpkins with robbie. They spent most of the day picking out the pumpkins and then brought them home. The next day the kids and robbie carved pumpkins and then roasted the seeds. They just spent the time outside and just had fun.


	2. The strange look a likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and robbie run into strangers that look familiar..

It was October second, robbie and the kids were carving pumpkins and sportacus was watching. This guy who looked exactly like robbie was sneaking around in the shadows. Sportacus went over to the man. "Excuse me sir, who are you?" the man looked shocked. "Sportacus you're not hairy... *he touched sportacus*" everyone looked over and saw this almost ghostly white person. Robbie walked over "hey, you lost?" "yes im count robbie, and im missing my sportacus. He is hairy and hates the sun. Im just looking for him so i can go home. Can you please help?" sport and robbie looked at each other and nod. They all look over town and find him hiding in the lair. "Oh sport my boy, its ok its me count." this hairy half man half wolf came out and sniffed robbie and elf sportacus. " hello im wolfacus, and count is my master. We got lost and ended up here, im sorry to intrude on your town." "oh wolfacus where's your red gem? We need it to go home." robbie was thinking, he has a strange red gem that he found as a little boy. "Hey I have a strange red gem that i found a long time ago. *pulls out the gem on a string*" "oh but this is not his gem. His has golden specks in it." sport looks up and sees it hanging from the rafters. He jumped up and got it. "Like this one?" he gives it to count robbie. "Thank you boys, we will return on Halloween and party with you." they left and then robbie and sportacus went back to carving pumpkins and roasting the seeds. They couldn't stop thinking about the count and wolfacus, they went home after a long day of carving and helping strange people.


	3. Dads old magic book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie got a package from glanni that has a magical book from dear old dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late

It was October 3rd and robbie was sore so he took a bath. The kids were playing, and sportacus was sitting watching the town, all of the sudden a package dropped in his lap. 'Whats this? To robbie from glanni. Oh its not for me,i better give this to robbie' sportacus got up and ran to robbies lair. He knocks on the door, it opens so he went in. "Robbie, i got a package for you. Its from your brother glanni" robbie walks out in nothing but a gold towel with the letter S on it. He was going to yell at robbie but was lost for words. Robbie took the package from sport and opened it. "Oh its a book. Thank you sport." sportacus watched robbie look at the book, he was afraid to ask about it so he just left. Robbie read the book and there were spells,potion recipes and enchanted food recipes. "Oh dads old book, i must have inherited it from the will." so robbie found a few cool spells and potions that he wanted to try. He went around town looking for some stuff he needed for the spells and potions. He got most of it. There was a few special items he needed so he plans a trip back home


End file.
